Midori Kato
The main hostile ghost that appears in the Hair Salon; although she first appears briefly in The Mnemonic Abyss chapter, her main appearance is actually near the end of The Remnants, where Makoto has to retrieve a pair of scissors, and gets attacked by the ghost instead. The only way for players to survive this encounter, is to get into the back-room and hide, since Midori's scissors can not go through the door. She slashes and bangs on the door with her scissors, and her final attempt (or a show of frustration that she can't get in) is to slam the scissors into the door. After the ghost disappears, Makoto will find the scissors stuck into the now VERY damaged door...grab the scissors and transport the heck outta there, Makoto. Appearance A young stylish woman with short light-brown hair, and dark pits for eyes, about 20 years old. When attacking she has a very unhinged look about her, grinning madly while moving slowly toward the player. Personality & History It is unknown how she was while alive, but in death she is very hostile, and giggling madly while attacking with scissors. If she catches the player at all, she instantly kills them by stabbing them with her scissors! Miscellaneous Information * According to Sadao's notes, Midori had no access to the internet, or at least no computer with access, when she was pulled into the Mnemonic Abyss. She was using her cell-phone however. The possibility is that she had been looking at The Black Page over her phone, and had been taken that way. * Midori Kato is arguably the most dangerous ghost in the entire game: even Reiko can be escaped under normal circumstances, but Midori can and will instantly kill the moment she gets a hold of the player. She also instantly appears in front of players who try to turn and run for the back-room door. * Not helping matters any is that the hair salon is a rather small area, with a lot of objects cluttering it, including the front counter that must be maneuvered around to get to safety. * The best strategy is to face TOWARD Midori, and slowly move backwards to where the back room door is. When at or near it, press the "Z" button twice to do a quick turn around, duck inside the back-room, and cower in the corner until the cat doll starts glowing again, and until the banging stops (yeah, we're not letting you in, lady!). * Another strategy is to turn around and walk for the back-room and carefully walk around obstacles. Once the player reaches the back-room, Makoto walks in automatically and the door shuts (either by Makoto shutting it or by a protective ghost). * Midori Kato seems to be unable to pass through doors (thank goodness), or otherwise solid objects, unlike the high school girls' ghosts who go through the walls in the school to reach the player. Apparently this is due to the fact that scisors are solid themselves and cannot get through other solid objects. The only exception (for some reason) are mirrors, since Midori comes out of a mirror just before getting up in Makoto's face and waving the scissors (don't play with scissors people, and especially don't leave them where ghosts can find them). Category:Ghosts